


Sleepless Nights

by Saiyan_Princess56



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Kyan Reki, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Insecure Kyan Reki, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post Episode 07, Protective Hasegawa Langa, Top Hasegawa Langa, Virgin Kyan Reki, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_Princess56/pseuds/Saiyan_Princess56
Summary: The rain hit the closed window, the only light in his room was from the phone. He was watching the videos he filmed of Langa again. His friend, his first real friend, his crush as the boy fell and tripped on his own feet as he tried to learn to do an Ollie. Reki sighed as the video stopped with Langa's handsome face on the screen, aqua eyes shining with happiness. They had shared that joy all those months ago. Now, it's been a few days since Reki had screamed at Langa. He still remembers the hurt in those pretty eyes, the unshed tears, and the concern in that soft voice.There's a Russian version inside the fic!Post Episode 7! I need to heal my heart!
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 21
Kudos: 339





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is my first fic for this fandom! It's new but we all love it! That episode 7 fucked with my heart, so I needed some angst, fluff, and a lil bit of smut! Hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> There's a Russian version here! https://ficbook.net/readfic/10477083 by nikovav

The rain hit the closed window, the only light in his room was from the phone. He was watching the videos he filmed of Langa again. His friend, his first real friend, his crush as the boy fell and tripped on his own feet as he tried to learn to do an Ollie. Reki sighed as the video stopped with Langa's handsome face on the screen, aqua eyes shining with happiness. They had shared that joy all those months ago. Now, it's been a few days since Reki had screamed at Langa. He still remembers the hurt in those pretty eyes, the unshed tears, and the concern in that soft voice. 

The redhead threw his phone to the bed and hugged a pillow; he had missed a few days of school, his mom didn't know about that. If she did, she would be on his case. Or worse, ask Langa about it. His thoughts floated to that night, to what the blue-haired boy told him. 

_"Adam is hosting a tournament."_

_"I'm thinking about entering."_

_"I wanna go up against Adam!"_

A few tears escaped his tired eyes as he sniffed and pressed his face against the fluffy pillow, "Stupid Langa. Breaking our promise as it meant nothing." He knew that that was one of the issues that hurt him the most. That Langa dismissed their promise as if it was nothing, as if their friendship didn't matter. 

As if Reki didn't matter. 

At that thought, a sob escaped his lips, and more tears escaped amber eyes. He had never felt so discarded in his life as he did now, not even when his dad walked out on them when his baby sisters were born. Leaving them to fend for each other as his mom couldn't work just yet. The twins were only weeks old. 

This hurt so much worse. 

Reki contorted himself into a fetal position and threw the covers over his head, hiding from the world. His memories about what happened the last few weeks flashed through his mind; cold sweat covered him as images of his beef with Adam surfaced. What really terrified the redhead was when the man put a foot on his board and drew him close to the stronger male. He was helpless; Reki knew that he was utterly at Adam's mercy at that moment and if he did something to anger the older man, he would have let go. The thought of almost crashing and breaking his neck was so fresh in his that he gripped his pillow and began to cry. 

Now, stupid Langa wanted to go up against that dangerous man, and no matter what Reki says, the Canadian was going to do what he wanted. His breathing came in short gasps as he saw in his mind many ways that Langa could get hurt. _Nononononono! I can't let him-_ Reki slapped a hand to stop his startled shrill scream when his phone began to play Langa's ringtone.

He threw the covers to the side; with trembling hands, he grabbed the phone and looked at the time, 2:48 am. He opted to answer, chastising himself for being weak for hir crush. 

"Hello?" 

_"Reki. Finally, I've been calling you non-stop. Why didn't you picked up?"_

"I didn't want to talk to you." 

_"Tough shit. Open the door."_

Reki blinked and jumped from the bed, grabbed a towel from his drawer, and dashed through the dark house without tripping once. When he opened the door, Langa was standing there, drenched and shivering with cold. Reki gasped and dragged the taller boy inside. 

"What the hell, Langa?! Are you crazy? You gonna catch a cold!" The boy hissed in a whisper as the other boy took off his soaked sneaker and socks. "Here, tried to dry yourself and take off those wet clothes. I'm gonna grab a plastic bag to put them in the meantime." Reki left Langa to undress as he snatched a plastic bag and began to prepare tea. He was lucky that his mom's and sisters' bedrooms were at the end of his house. He didn't want to explain why he had a wet, naked Langa at almost 3 am standing by the genkan. When he returned with the tea and the bag, he felt his cheeks grow warm. 

Langa was drying his hair, was only on his boxer-briefs that were soaked, and Reki could see the outline of his cock. It didn't help that Langa had a nice, toned body since both had been spending time with Joe, and going to the gym was a must for the S skater. 

"Reki?" 

"Huh? Wha?" The redhead said eloquently and blushed even more, when Langa took the bag from him, put the wet clothes inside, then he grabbed the tray with the tea. 

"C'mon. It's cold." The other boy led the way as Reki walked behind him, hesitantly he entered his own room, and Langa closed the door, locking it behind him.

He put the tray on the floor and sat in front of it, not caring about being naked in front of Reki. The redhead went to his closet, grabbed a pair of gray joggers and clean underwear, he handed them to Langa. 

"Change, I-I just turn around." Langa stood up and began to change, his eyes trained on the redhead. Reki gasped and turned as he saw Langa take off his wet underwear. _Jesus! He's big!_ The redhead flushed and sat on the bed, facing the wall as he listened to his friend dressed. 

"Reki." The boy turned when the blue-haired called him softly. Langa was already sitting on the floor, two teacups ready and wearing Reki's favorite black shirt. It was a bit tight on the shoulders and chest, but Langa has a broader build. Reki sat with him, and both drank quietly, the silent awkward and charge with something that the redhead didn't want to acknowledge. 

"Reki. Can we talk about what happened that night?" Straight to the point like always. 

"There's nothing to talk about, Langa. You said your piece, and I did too." Reki answered as he put his cup away. Langa did the same, and in a fast movement, he sat beside Reki, grabbed his arms, and frowned at the boy. Reki gasped and tried to pull away from the blue-haired boy, but Langa was too strong. 

"No, you didn't. You called us genius and left, saying that we aren't a good match. Why is that?" 

"Because we aren't! Let me go!" Langa is too close! He could smell the rain that still clung to his body mix with the detergent his mom uses to wash their clothes. He wasn't used to seeing Langa look so serious or upset, and his heart ached for the other male. 

"No, Reki. What did you mean?" He asked again and let his head rest on Reki's shoulder. "You-you don't wanna be my fr-friend anymore? Did I upset you besides the tor-tournament?" Reki heard a sniff and grabbed the boy's cheeks, already wet, and lift his head. Tears ran down his pale, flushed cheeks. Reki hugged him, his own tears flowing free. His insecurities were hurting them both, but it was so difficult to not feel like this. Not to be envious of how Langa seems to fly so high, not to feel like he had left him behind. That he couldn't reach him no matter what he did. Unconsciously, his fingers began to comb through the silky blue tresses and pale arms wrapped around his waist, pressing them together. 

"I wanna be your friend, Langa. Please, don't cry." He pleaded and drew back a bit and wiped the tears away. He lowered his eyes in shame, "It's just that... I'm not good enough to keep up with you. I felt like I was left behind." He whispered and wiped his own eyes. He felt so pathetic admitting this aloud. 

"Behind? Reki! I need you by my side!" Langa exclaimed in a soft voice, minding that everyone else in the house was asleep, "You helped me adapt here! I thought I was gonna be alone and unhappy." He grabbed Reki's hips and sat him on his lap; the redhead yelped and wrapped his arms around the taller's teen neck. 

"La-Langa! What're you doing?" 

"Reki, you're my sun. You came and crashed into my life and made me happy again." The redhead flushed and gasped when Langa's long fingers caressed his cheeks, his lips brushing his nose and chin. "I smiled again, now I've got a reason to get up from bed in the morning. It's all thanks to you, sunshine." Langa finished as he pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

Reiki gasped, and Langa deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing the boy's lips skillfully. The warmth, the comforting grip on his hips, and the soft, cold lips on his made Reki closed his eyes and whimper. He kissed back shyly, unsure of how to return it. The action made Langa moan and break the kiss. The taller boy smiled and thumped their foreheads together gently. 

"I wanted to do that for so long," Langa whispered and kissed him softly again. 

"Since when?" Reiki asked as Langa trailed his lips from his chin alongside his jaw and lowered to his neck's tanned, creamy skin. The redhead's breathing harshly and moaned when the boy latched on a sensitive spot on his neck. The hands-on his hips traveled his back, one took hold of the nape of his neck, and the other splayed in the middle of his back while Langa sucked and nibbled the delicate skin. Reki's moans and gasps a song he wanted to keep going.

"Since the day you called me to grabbed the skateboard." That long?! 

"But, that was the first day we met!" Reki squeaked as Langa chuckled; the boy already had the shorter one covered with hickies and bite marks on one side of the slender neck and a tan shoulder. He wanted to mark him more. 

"Yeah, you looked so beautiful flying through the air," Langa whispered as he stood up; he then hooked his arms around Reki's plush thighs and lifted him up. 

"Langa!" The redhead hissed and gasped when he was thrown gently on his bed, bouncing a bit. Langa took off his borrowed shirt and crawled after Reki; the redhead spread his legs and moaned when Langa forced his way between them.

His warm, long fingers caressing the creamy thighs and hooking them on his arms, and dragged the boy across the bed until his ass rested on his lap; Reki blushed when he felt how hard Langa was through the layers of his shorts. The blue-haired moaned softly and kissed Reki's exposed stomach, dipping his tongue in his belly bottom as the boy arched his back. Curious fingers traveled the slender torso under the shirt and found perky nipples. He pulled at them, and his mouth followed the path his hands took. 

Reki was a moaning mess, his hands fist the sheets, and he couldn't take the pleasure he was receiving. This was only a bit of kissing and nipple play; he wondered how he would react to having Langa inside of him or his leaking cock inside that sinful mouth. 

"La-Langa, p-please." Riki groaned, and Langa looked at him; the boy had a beautiful pink hue on his face, his lips were kissed-swollen, and his eyes were molten gold. His yellow shirt was hiked up and pulling under his armpits on one side. His hard cock bulged the volleyball shorts he had on. Langa lifted the shirt more and exposed the other nipple. Dark pink and waiting to be ravished

"So beautiful, sunshine." Langa whispered in English and kissed him again, "Tell me I can keep touching you, Reki." Please, tell me that I can make you mine." He asked as he began to rock their hips slowly. Reki sighed in pleasure and tried to follow the rhythm.

"Langa, I-I've never, ngh! Done this before!" The boy confessed, and Langa stopped moving. 

"You're a virgin, Reki?" 

"Didn't you notice my crappy kissing techniques?" Reki chuckled and looped his arms around Langa's neck. "Does, does that turn you off? You stopped." He smiled nervously, insecurities rearing their ugly heads again when Langa's aqua eyes pierced his; the heat he saw in them made Reki shivered. 

"That means no one has touched you before. That no one has seen you cum, and moan for more?" The boy asked as his grip on the younger boy tightened, panting as his heart pumped blood so fast he was sure the redhead could hear it. Reki blushed and averted his eyes. 

"You don't have to say such embarrassing things, Langa! I've never been with anyone." He hid his red face on a pale shoulder, "You were my first kiss." He mumbled into the warm skin and kissed the warm skin. Suddenly he was pinned to the bed; Langa kissed him forcefully, his tongue mapped his mouth, owing to it. He nipped a plump limp and broke the kiss; a strain of saliva connected them. 

"You're mine, Reki. Mine only, okay? I'm gonna ruined you for anyone else." 

"R-ruin me?! Wait, Langa!" He tried to stop the other boy was he was already chucking the shorts and the underwear. Langa grunted as Reki's engorged cock slapped the redhead's belly and leaked pre over the pretty skin. Langa took out his cock, pumped it a few times to spread his own pre all over his pulsing prick. 

"I'm gonna fuck your pretty thighs, I'm gonna make you come so good, sunshine. I'm gonna mark you as mine, Reki." His usual monotone voice was filled with lust and desire; the redhead nodded, grabbed the boy by the hair, and crashed their lips together. 

"Whatever you want. I'm yours, please, Langa. Make me come." They continue to kiss, Reki getting the hang of it, which made Langa hotter. Everything that the shorter teen did make the blue-haired hot, especially how fast learner he could be. 

"Baby, lube. You have some?" He asked as he sucked on his nipples. Reki moaned and panted. 

"Nightstand! Oh, God! Please!" Langa found the lube, almost breaking the cap in his desperation of opening the half-used tube and lather the enticing thighs; he wanted to eat him, to fuck him hard, possess him every way he could. But right now, he just wanted his throbbing cock between these thighs. They have been driving him insane since he saw them at the beach. As he pressed the toned thighs together and slid between them, brushing Reki's cock. Both boys moaned at the electrifying sensation. 

"Yo-you feel so good, sunshine," Langa whispered, and Reki looped a shaky arm around the blue-haired boy's, his shinned in the moonlight, his gaze full of love and lust. 

"You too, Langa." The taller boy began to pull out and found a slow rhythm that had them both panting, the sinful drag of their erections, the pink warm-up lube mixed with the pearly-white precum was simply too delicious for the boys. Especially for Reki, he couldn't get enough of Langa's hands, his mouth, his arms, and the pale skin. Reiki let his hands memorize every contour of his body he could reach as their orgasm was near. 

Lan-I-I'm gonna come!" Reki gasped and shook his head, arching his back as he covered them both with spunk. Langa groaned and began a fast-paced; that was the hotter thing he had seen in his life. He looked at Reki's face and saw that the boy covering his face with his hands. Langa slowed down, 

"Let me see you, Reki." 

"No! I-I just came! So fast!"

"Look at me." Reki spread his hands and gazed at him through his fingers. Langa smiled and thrust once more, "Do I look disappointed?" 

"Come as many times as you want, Reki. I need to see it. Please." He let the thighs go, and Reki wrapped his legs around Langa; he then wrapped a trembling hand around the tips of their cocks and began to jack them off at the same tempo that the blue-haired boy had. Langa crashed their lips together; he swallowed their moans. He felt desperate to see the boy come undone again, "So pretty, so perfect." 

Reki couldn't even feel embarrassed by the sweet filth that came out of Langa's perfect lips. The boy just kept mumbling praises in his ear as Reki felt his second orgasm hit him. He bit his lower lip to muffle his moan. He flushed when he felt and saw Langa come, adding to the mess in their bellies and cocks. Langa grabbed his shirt and cleaned them both; Reki threw himself in his arms and kissed him softly. 

"That was so amazing, Lan." Reki smiled and snuggled on the firm chest; his fingers traced patterns on the flawless skin. Langa kissed the top of his head and played with the wild red tresses. 

"I need you by my side, Reki." The blue-haired whispered, and Reki lowered his eyes; he kissed a pec and looked up at his crush. 

"You do? You aren't messing with me, right?" Reki's amber eyes filled with tears and hope. Langa smiled and pressed their foreheads together. 

"If you leave me, I won't skate ever again. If you're not with me, then what's the use?" The redhead gasped and cupped the pale cheeks with his warm hands. 

"You can't do that! You love skating too much!" Langa peppered kisses on tanned cheeks and soft lips. 

"I love you more." Langa blushed, but his gaze never wavered from the pretty cat-like amber eyes, "Please, be mine. I'll be yours. For as long as you have me. I wanna soar the sky with you." Reiki smiled and kissed him as he chanted, 'yes.' Later, they will deal with his insecurities. Later they will deal with Adam. Right now, he just wanted to bask in the arms of his love. 

Right now, he just wanted to sleep and continue this beautiful dream. 

End. 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this hhahah  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated! 
> 
> Twitter= @SaiyanAnn20


End file.
